Conventionally, when forming charging terminals at a washable device such as a washable electric shaver, a housing of the device needs to be exposed in the vicinity of the terminals (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-244013).
The reason for this configuration is as follows. If the vicinity of the terminals is designed to have a dual structure having a panel or the like attached to the housing, there is a likelihood that the terminals are short-circuited due to an infiltration of a conductive material such as water into a gap between the housing and the panel. If a charging operation is made in such state, an electric potential difference would be generated thereat, which results in electrolytic corrosion of the terminals.
To avoid the corrosion, the vicinity of the terminals needs to be configured in a state where the housing is exposed thereat. That is, the washable device is constructed with a single structure member (housing) only.
Meanwhile, adding a decorative panel on the housing is widely employed because a high-quality appearance of the device can be obtained with a low cost as well as a high degree of freedom in design.
However, when the possibility of the corrosion of the terminals is considered, forming the vicinity of the terminals with a dual structure is not preferable, which can become a factor that limits the design of the vicinity of the terminals as well as the location of the terminals.